1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a producing method for a cable with a resin mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a rotation sensor is known that is comprised of a magnetic sensor element, and a cable for taking an output signal of the sensor element to outside, wherein the sensor element and one end of the cable are molded (Refer to JP-A-2010-48689).
The rotation sensor described in JP-A-201048689 includes a substrate with the sensor element mounted thereon and the one end of the cable attached thereto, and the sensor element and the substrate together with the one end of the cable are covered with a molding portion. The molding portion is formed by using dies comprising upper and lower dies, and molding a molding material comprising a thermoplastic elastomer or rubber material.
The upper and lower dies are formed with grooves having a smaller diameter than an outer diameter of the cable in their respective portions respectively facing each other, and the cable is held in the grooves. This prevents the cable from slipping therefrom due to pressure inside the dies during molding of the molding portion. Therefore, enhancement in waterproofing reliability is ensured.
See e.g. JP-A-2010-48689